


Coffee Time

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee, Digital Art, Other, Pale romance??, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rose having a good time, drinking some coffee and shooting the shit on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presidentbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentbees/gifts).



"Rose, this coffee tastes like shit."

"Yes, but seeing as this shit is caffeinated, it would appear that we just have to deal with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! I'm a huge sucker for Strilondes and pale romance, so I just tried to show some cute brotimes on the meteor with these two.


End file.
